Pick-up Line
by SniperCT
Summary: One possible way Emily and Tracer met. Tracer uses a really bad pick-up line the night before the Slipstream test. It actually works.


If there was one place an aspiring hot shot pilot could go for a pint, it would have to be The Shed. Situated less than a block from the Overwatch airfield, it had plowed pilots with drink since the Blitz, well over a century ago.

It had been a particularly hairy and busy day for Lena, ending in an engine malfunction that she'd barely been able to pull a landing out of. They'd had to postpone the Slipstream test until tomorrow because of it. A nice pint or four could go a long way to making up for it.

Pushing her aviators into her forehead as she entered, she made a beeline for the bar. Sitting at the bar was a red-headed woman in jeans and a wrap around green top. Lena looked her up and down as she approached and muttered to herself, "Oh nice, that'll do."

The woman glanced at her as she sat, presenting a freckled and smiling face to Lena. Lena was momentarily awestruck, before the first thing to come to mind spewed out of her mouth. "Can you touch my hand, luv? I'd like to tell my mates I've been touched by an angel."

"I actually haven't heard that one before," she replied, eyes lighting up as she laughed. "So what'll it be, flygirl? I'll buy."

Oh god. She really was an angel, even her laugh was melodic. Lena felt suddenly completely useless. A pretty girl buying her a drink? "I uh. Whatever you wanna give me!"

She held up two fingers, signaling the bartender. "Two more of this please, one for my new friend."

Lena leaned on her chin, smiling sappily. "Thanks, luv. I really appreciate that."

Swiveling in her stool, the woman's smile got brighter. "I'm Emily."

"Emily," Lena repeated, liking the sound of it in her mouth.

Emily leaned forward, smoothly saying, "That's my name, what's yours?"

Oh. Right. "Lena. Lena Oxton!"

"Lena Oxton, as in the newest recruit into Overwatch's Slipstream program?"

"I guess I've been all over the news, haven't I." Lena ducked her head, gratefully taking her drink as it was offered to her. "Still not used to that, really."

"You're really good with the camera," Emily noted, swirling her drink around in its glass. "Warm and friendly. Genuine."

Lena was unfortunately in the middle of taking a drink when Emily said that, and she coughed when she inhaled some, and beat her hand on her chest. "Thanks! I try! Well I don't really try or nothing it's just how I am and…"

As Lena continued to babble, Emily smiled indulgently, leaning her chin on her hand. This pilot was the most adorable person she'd ever met.

They stayed until the last call, chatting and drinking and laughing. Lena learned Emily really liked scarfs and cliche sparkly things, and had had a long day at work too. Emily got Lena to talk about herself and then couldn't get her to stop, which she also found adorable.

Kicked out, Lena walked Emily outside, and searched for something to say, anything to make the night linger just a little longer. Emily leaned down and pecked Lena's cheek. Lena must have stood there twenty minutes after Emily had left before she realized she'd forgotten to ask Emily for a phone number.

" _BOLLOCKS_!"

Dejected, Lena headed home, wobbling a bit on her feet as she went. Emily was on her mind as she fell asleep face first on her couch, and still there when she woke up and got ready to go into work.

The jet was waiting for her in the hangar and the sound of machine work made her head pound. It had to be that, it couldn't possibly be a hangover.

Though a hangover would explain the face that popped up from an open panel in the jet, a messy red ponytail swinging behind it.. Emily's familiar freckles were marred by smudges of grease on her cheeks and her forehead, and she wore the red and yellow jumpsuits of the Slipstream flight crew. "..what?"

Emily climbed out of the jet and slid down the fuselage, landing next to Lena. "Just running a final check, she's all set for your flight today."

"You cheeky little…" Lena laughed. "When were you gonna tell me?!"

Kissing Lena on the cheek, Emily replied. "Just now. I wanted to see the look on your face."

"Well you done seen it!" Lena grinned, her hand on her cheek as Emily moved past her. She still had a preflight check before the big test today, but she grabbed Emily's arm. "Hey. Want to get some grub tonight? Celebrate?"

"I'd love that."

Lena tossed off a little salute, laughing. "Great! This is gonna be the best day ever!"


End file.
